


The Last Tomatoes in the Shop

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Encounters at the High Rise [2]
Category: Doctor Laing, Doctor Robert Laing, High-Rise (2015), Robert Laing - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston's portrayal of Doctor Laing
Genre: Anal Play, Basically, Cunnilingus, Doctor Laing enjoys himself, Doctor Laing smut, F/M, Footjob, Footsies, High rise smut, No seriously..., Object Insertion, Porn, Porn Logic, Porn With Plot, Quite Literally, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Smuttfest, Table Sex, The smuttiest of smut, Vaginal Sex, barely a plot, bj, blowjob, creative use of food, eating her out, filthy smut, foodporn, fruits, gorgoeus doctor laing and a stewardess, kind of, plot if you squint, rough blowjob, she goes for it, stewardess, strawberries and cream, what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Janet meets doctor Laing in the shop of the high-rise. She invites him to dinner. He's a gentleman and helps her with the groceries. She shows her appreciation for his gentlemanly behavior.At dinner, he returns the favor.





	1. Groceries

**Author's Note:**

> The stewardesses are back! That one dream sequence keeps haunting me, so I have to get it out of my system... Enjoy this filth!
> 
> Thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing and encouragement!

Janet was furious. It was so typical! She’d phoned Ally from Rome, it had been bloody expensive, but the stupid woman had forgotten to do the groceries anyways! She threw the door of the refrigerator close with a bit more force than necessary.

Of course, it was nice to come back to the high rise, this modern, fashionable building. Su’s idea to share a flat had been one of her better ones. The five stewardesses shared the luxurious flat and could therefore afford to live in one of the most fascinating buildings in London. 

Usually, at least one of the others was there when Janet came back from a journey, but not this time. This time, she had the place all to herself. And nobody had bothered to do the groceries she had asked for. 

With an annoyed huff, she went to her room, dressed in an unassuming shirt and comfortable pants, and unpacked quickly. Then, she made her way down to the shopping center.

The high rise had everything, which was one of the perks of living there. There was a pool, a shopping center, a dry cleaner, hairdressers and saunas. Janet had heard rumors about a brothel somewhere in the building, but as she wasn’t interested, she didn’t care if those were true or not. She wasn’t shy and as a stewardess with a nice uniform, she usually didn’t lack of male… entertainment.

Standing in the aisles of the shop, a smile spread on her face. She felt like cooking. Janet suddenly wanted to indulge herself. The others always said they loved what she cooked, so she decided to do that tonight, just for her own pleasure. She collected everything she needed, though for some obscure reason, there were only two tomatoes left in the store – and someone else was about to grab them.

Janet drew in a breath. The gorgeous doctor Laing, wearing an impeccable suit as always, was reaching for the tomatoes. A grin spread on Janet’s face. She wanted to have a closer look at that fine specimen of a man since she’d been on the elevator with him during her second day at the high rise. This was her chance.

“Excuse me? Doctor Laing?” she adressed the man straightforward.

He turned around with a polite smile. Janet felt heat rush to her face. Damn, he was gorgeous! 

“Yes? How can I help you?” he asked back.

Oh dear, you could help me in so many ways…

“Those are the last tomatoes in the shop, and I meant to cook tonight, a certain kind of pasta. I need tomatoes for this dish, or I won’t be able to make it right. So, I was wondering if you’d mind letting me have them,” she asked plainly. 

His eyebrows shot up. Janet hurriedly added what she had planned to say.

“I mean, I wouldn’t let you starve, we can’t have that. So, I thought maybe you would like to join me for dinner?,” she continued. 

Laing’s eyebrows were still raised, his look questioning. Janet could almost hear the gears turn in his head. To prevent further awkward silence, she held out her hand.

“Sorry, I’m probably rude. I’m Janet, one of the stewardesses who are sharing a flat. We’re one floor down from you, on the opposite side of the building” she introduced herself. 

Laing took her hand, a smile on his features. 

“My pleasure. I’m Robert. I’m sorry I didn’t recognize you; you look different when you’re not wearing your uniform… that maybe sounded rude just now,” he answered with an apologetic little laugh. 

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure you look different in your lab coat or whatever you’re wearing for work,” she answered with a grin, suddenly aware that he was still holding her hand in his. His big, warm hand…

They looked at each other for a moment.

“So, dinner you said? What time, then?” he asked. 

“How about 7 pm?” Janet suggested. 

“I’ll cook. Do you like strawberries? I’d make some whipped cream and strawberries for dessert,” she continued innocently.

There was that look on his face again, eyebrows slightly raised, as if he wasn’t entirely certain about her intentions. She’d probably have to get more direct…

“Yes, strawberries and whipped cream sound lovely,” he said slowly, his voice suddenly deeper, huskier. 

“I’ll bring wine, then,” he said, not a suggestion but a statement. 

“Good! I’ll cook and you’ll bring the alcohol,” Janet grinned up at him again. 

“Will you need a hand with that?” he asked, gesturing at her shopping trolley that was loaded with supplies. A quick look around the apartment had shown Janet that the girls were out of a lot of essentials, from kitchen rolls to window cleaner, so she’d packed everything in her trolley, and they would divide the bill later. 

Looking from the handsome doctor to her groceries and back again, she nodded, biting her lip. 

“That sounds like a good idea, yes. I mean, you know, we’re not allowed to take the trolleys upstairs, so I could use some help with the bags,” she said.

Laing nodded. He merely held a packet of cookies, a bottle of wine and some shaving cream in his hand. He followed her to the cashier, paid for his groceries first and then waited for Janet to finish. Always the gentleman, he helped her pack everything into the bags and took some of them. She followed him to the elevator, ogling his nice butt. 

At her door, she fumbled with the keys but managed. Laing, no, Robert followed her to the kitchen. He even helped putting away her purchases.

When everything was in place, he was about to leave, but Janet had an idea. She would give him a taste of what was to come…

“Alright then, I’m off and-” Robert started but was interrupted by a finger on his lips. He looked at her questioningly. 

Janet smiled seductively.

“Of course, you’re free to go, but I think I should thank you for helping me carry the groceries,” Janet whispered huskily. 

Understanding dawned in his eyes. Robert raised one eyebrow, silently challenging her to continue.

Janet softly pushed him backwards with one hand until he stood with his back to the wall. She followed with a smirk, then, emboldened by his compliance, she raised herself on her tiptoes and pressed a close-mouthed kiss against his thin lips. 

The gorgeous doctor responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss. His tongue traced her lips and Janet opened her mouth, moaning. It was a sloppy, wet kiss, all tongues fighting for dominance until Janet grabbed his tie and pushed him back. Robert looked at her, a bit dazed, his pupils blown. 

Her mouth slightly open, Janet winked before slowly sinking to her knees in front of him. Robert understood immediately where this was going and groaned, leaning his head back against the wall. 

Janet took her time with his belt, brushing against his quickly hardening cock not quite on accident while fumbling with the buckle. She was faster with the button and pulled the zipper down slowly. Pushing his pants down, she was greeted by a remarkable bulge in his underwear. Janet stroked him through the soft material, eliciting another deep groan. 

She looked up at the man towering above her. He still had his head leaning against the wall, eyes closed, lips slightly parted. 

She hooked her hands in the sides of his underpants, pulling them down quickly. When she saw him spring free, she couldn’t help but lick her lips. Janet didn’t often think of a cock as gorgeous, but his truly was. He was broad, long and veiny with a bit of an upwards tilt. The head was pink, and he was already fully erect. 

Janet didn’t wait longer. She leaned forward and nuzzled the base of his cock, making Robert moan again. Slowly, she gave tiny kissees along his shaft, sometimes interrupted by cat licks with the tip of her tongue until she reached his head. Precum already glistened there. Janet felt a hand at the back of her head and looked up. 

Robert was looking down at her, pupils blown, his hand stroking her scalp, though not nudging her closer to his crotch like most men would have. He was so self-controlled, though Janet was determined to make him lose all control. 

Looking straight at him, she pushed her tongue out and licked the tip of his dick. The salty taste of his precum covered her tongue. She took the head in her mouth, sucking softly. He closed his eyes again, leaning back with a sigh. The sound went directly to her center.

Janet sucked and twirled her tongue around his head, tasting him while her hands moved towards his hips. The hand in her hair continued to stroke her, messing up her hairstyle completely. She took him a bit deeper, then drew back again just to go deeper again, establishing a slow but steady rhythm. 

Suck, slurp, lick. Tongue, lips, a hint of teeth. 

She looked up again. Robert was watching her intently. This was what she had been waiting for. Janet had another surprise for her beautiful neighbor. Catching his eyes, she tilted her head a bit more, relaxed her throat – thank God for that pilot friend with benefits who had taught her how to do this – and took him to the base into her throat. Robert growled. She felt her eyes water and fought against her gag reflex. It had been a while since she’d done this the last time. The curly hair at his base tickled her nose and she slowly retreated again until only the tip was just between her lips. 

She flicked her tongue against it, tasting another drop of precum before repeating her previous actions and going deep again. This time, she drew back faster. She could feel Robert’s hips bucking slightly, though she knew he was holding back. She didn’t want him to hold back. 

On the next downstroke, Janet roughly pulled him close, her hands grabbing his bottom. Robert groaned in surprise, but by the way he twitched in her mouth, she knew he liked it. When she repeatedly pulled him closer, he finally took the hint.

The next time she had only his head in her mouth, he stopped her movement and buried his other hand in her hair as well. Making eye contact, she nodded briefly. He slowly moved his hips forward, pushing himself down her throat before retreating again. Janet encouraged him with a muffled moan and a push to his butt. He became faster and faster, fucking her mouth roughly. 

“I’m close!” he moaned. The grip of his hands became weaker, giving her the opportunity to push away from him if she wanted.

Janet didn’t want to. She moaned and squeezed his bum encouragingly. Catching on, he fucked her faster again before pushing her face against him with a loud groan, pulsing in her mouth and spurting down her throat. 

Janet took it all before slowly pulling off him. Her face was stained with tears and she wiped her mouth. Goddammit that had been so hot! Her knickers were drenched, her pussy tingling, but she wanted to wait until dinner for round two. 

She knelt before him, panting. He was panting as well, leaning against the wall, his eyes closed again. When he opened them, he offered her his hand to help her to stand before tugging himself back into his trousers.

“That was… a surprise. Thank you,” he huffed, smiling.

She smiled up at him.

“Do you want me to return the favor?” he asked, still breathing heavily.

Janet shook her head. 

“Not now. But later. At dinner,” she answered with a sultry grin.

Robert chuckled. In a gesture perfectly unfitting what they had just done, he brought her hand up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

“Until later. At dinner then,” he whispered, winked at her, then turned around and left her apartment.

Janet smiled, ignoring the wetness between her thighs. This would surely be spectacular.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert turns up for an exciting dinner at Janet's place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I have several things to say to this chapter:
> 
> I felt like Robert was maybe a bit out of character, but then I thought about the movie. This is supposed to happen more towards the ending when things are already getting weird. Robert lets out his more feral side, so it's not so much out of character, I think.
> 
> This thing is pure porn logic. Unprotected sex with someone you don't really know usually isn't such a great idea. So there's that. Plus... just because things can be inserted somewhere doesn't mean they should be... you know. 
> 
> The good news: I have decided to ad a bonus chapter called "Breakfast". Though I doubt it will reach the filth level of this one.   
> I already have ideas for 2 more stewardess-fics as well as a doctor Laing at the hospital fic that won't be in this series. That character truly is an inspiration for me. Not sure what that says about my psyche and not sure if I wanna know...
> 
> Well then! Enjoy my filth. Comments are - as always - very welcome.
> 
> As always: big thanks to @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

At 7 pm sharp, there was a knock at Janet’s door. She smiled to herself, quickly scanning the room. Everything was prepared.

She’d cooked the pasta and made a salad, prepared the strawberries and cream and chilled some water to go with the wine Robert was to bring. The flat smelled deliciously of freshly prepared food. Janet had even placed a candle on the long table, hoping she wasn’t going too far. This was not a romantic date. This was a meet up to let off some steam and get the gorgeous creature currently waiting just outside her door between her legs. 

Janet adjusted the lace bra she wore underneath her skimpy, colorful dress and went to open the door. Robert was there in an impeccable suit, a charming smile on his lips. He was ogling her up and down.

“Hi,” Janet said, leaning seductively against the frame of the door. She pushed out her breasts.

“Hi there,” Robert answered, peeking at her cleavage before leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. He smelled divine.

“Please, come in. Dinner’s ready,” Janet said. She held the door open and stepped aside to let the doctor in. 

“Thank you. I can’t wait to taste your special sauce,” he said, not taking his gaze off her while entering her flat. 

Janet’s breath hitched. There was a sparkle in his eyes that made it clear he hadn’t meant her pasta sauce. Damn, he was good at this! She could already feel the wetness between her thighs. She sashayed passed him in her white, high-heeled boots, making sure to sway her hips enticingly.

“You brought the wine? Excellent. We can start eating right away,” she declared.

She was standing in the kitchen to get a pitcher of water when she felt a presence behind her. She could smell Robert’s enticing aftershave.

“I can hardly wait,” he whispered with his lips so close to her ear that they brushed against her as he spoke. 

A shiver went down her spine just to concentrate in a tingly feeling in her lady parts. Robert pressed himself against her back and she could feel that he was already rather aroused. He nibbled on the lobe of her ear, then trailed soft kisses down the side of her throat. His hands went to her hips, holding her steady and slowly grinding his hips against her ass. Janet tilted her head to the side to give him better access. Robert ended his assault on her skin with a soft bite that caused her to gasp. Then, he stepped back and left the kitchen as if nothing had happened. 

Janet had to take a few deep breaths to calm herself, or else she would have jumped him right there and now, dinner be damned. 

She left the kitchen, pitcher in hand. Robert had pulled out her chair for her. The naughty man, how could he behave so gentlemanly after what he’d just done and when he knew exactly what they were here for?

They started to eat. She’d prepared a small plate of carpaccio for each of them. Robert complimented her on the taste, though she’d hardly done anything else than put the food on the plates. They clinked glasses with the wine he’d brought. 

The main course continued much in the same way and she was almost becoming uncertain if she had been clear enough about her intentions for tonight, though after his innuendos and teasing... Maybe the candle on the table had been too much after all? They had almost finished eating already!

She was telling Robert about life as a stewardess, about planes, passengers and hotel rooms. He was listening intently when she suddenly felt his foot on her leg. 

She had no idea when he had taken off his shoe and sock, but she distinctly felt his naked toes stroking the edge of her boot just under her knee. With a grin, she shifted in her seat. As they were sitting opposite of each other, she opened her legs a bit wider to give him better access. Robert rewarded her by slipping his foot up her naked thigh, softly stroking the inside. Her breath hitched and she forgot what she was about to say.

“Something the matter?” he asked innocently, though there was a naughty smirk on his lips. Damn him. But he was in for a surprise.

“Oh no, everything is quite alright,” she replied, spreading her legs a bit more.

The gorgeous doctor continued his assault, slowly traveling higher and higher on her leg. Janet was wet already. 

When he finally reached her core, his eyes went wide. His grin went wider, and he took a big gulp of wine. 

Janet wasn’t wearing panties and Doctor Laing’s big toe just had come into contact with her wetness. She pushed forward shamelessly, sitting on the edge of her chair now as he started to rub up and down her slit, spreading the wetness there. She slowly moved her hips against his foot. They were still talking about air traffic, though the conversation died down eventually.

Janet had thrown her head back while Robert kept pleasuring her with his toes. A soft wet noise could be heard, along with Janet’s heavy breathing. Her eyes snapped open when Laing’s foot was suddenly gone. She wasn’t able to suppress a disappointed whine.

“Are you feeling well?” he asked teasingly. 

Janet shot him a glare. Was this his sweet revenge for the blowjob earlier today? If so then he was very welcome to continue. 

“Very well, thank you. What do you think, time for dessert?” she asked.

“Yes please,” he replied, his voice suddenly deeper than usual, sending a pleasant sensation to her core. 

She got up to take the dishes to the kitchen and was surprised when Robert got up to help. There was the gentleman again. 

“I usually smoke after dinner, but I think you have something tastier to offer?” he asked.

“Oh yes! Fresh strawberries and cream!” she answered, purposely ignoring any attempt at flirting from him. He had to suffer after just stopping pleasuring her!

Janet brought both bowls to the table and was about to get their plates when the doctor held her back by her wrist. The sparkle in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. The fun was about to begin.

“This dinner was delicious, and I have to thank you for it. Nevertheless, I would suggest we take dessert the way _I_ propose,” he suggested. 

She nodded her consent.

“What did you have in mind?” she asked.

Robert didn’t answer. Instead, he pulled Janet close and kissed her ferociously, all tongue and teeth, ready to devour her whole. She was breathless after the kiss. 

Robert cleared the table in front of him. He had Janet sit on it in front of his chair. As he was standing between her legs, he kissed her again hungrily. He slowly pulled up her dress. His hands stroked upwards over her thighs, kneading her flesh gently. He went as far as her hipbone, then retreated, leaving her wanting. His mouth wandered down her throat, kissing and licking and biting her skin. Soon enough, Robert’s face was buried between her still clothed breasts, nipping at the soft globes. Janet had both hands tangled in his hair, pushing him closer. The gorgeous doctor complied and left wet traces all over her cleavage. Then, he pulled away.

Janet looked at him, panting, her eyes heavy-lidded. She shivered under the once over he gave her. 

“This won’t do,” he mumbled. 

Without any further preamble, he pulled down the zipper of her dress and peeled her out of it. Janet soon found herself sitting on top of the big dinner table wearing only her white knee-high leather boots and her black lace bra while he was still fully clothed. Only his tie was a bit askew and a few shirt buttons had come lose.

Robert had a look of want and passion on his features. He kissed her again while pulling her to the edge of the table. Then, he grabbed one ankle and lifted her food to the edge of the table too. He repeated the action with her other foot so that Janet sat right on the edge, her legs spread obscenely, giving Robert a perfect view of what she had to offer. 

She wasn’t shy, but this time she was so openly on display that she felt herself blush. Especially since Robert had taken a step back and was looking at her admiringly. He grinned at her, then stepped closer again to kiss her. He was fumbling with her bra until the garment came off. Janet shrugged out of it and leaned back a bit, leaning on her extended arms. His hands were at her hips, holding her steady while he went on to lick her nipples, one after the other. Janet moaned and threw her head back. One moment, he was suckling at her breast, his warm, wet mouth enveloping the hard peak, the next moment, only the tip of his tongue was dancing on her skin, teasing her mercilessly. 

Robert scooped up some cream with two fingers and covered both her nipples with is. She shivered as the cream was rather cold. Winking at Janet, Robert lowered his face against her and lapped it all up, cleaning her skin thoroughly. Janet had trouble sitting still and keeping the position. She wrapped her arms around Robert’s neck and held him close, forcing his face against her cleavage. In response, he softly bit the flesh of her breast.

Janet yelped. Robert pulled back and looked at her, smirking. He took a strawberry from the bowl, dipped the tip in cream and brought it to her mouth. Without having to be told, Janet opened and took a bite from the juicy fruit. It tasted delicious, but she had gotten a small drop of cream on her lower lip. Robert took the rest of the strawberry in his mouth, then leaned forward to kiss the cream from her lip. He continued kissing her lips and Janet soon had her tongue tangled with his again. 

She yelped when Robert pinched a nipple. 

He drew back and chuckled. Keeping his eyes on hers, he fumbled for another strawberry. He brought it up to her breast and circled her nipple with the fruit. Then, he wandered down to the valley between her breasts. He circled her belly button, just to continue further down. 

Janet gasped when she felt the fruit tickle her clit. Robert leaned forward again to capture her lips. She squeaked into the kiss when she felt the berry being pressed against her entrance. Janet wasn’t exactly innocent and inexperienced, but she’d never done this before. Robert traced her pussy lips with the fruit while kissing her other lips with his. When he pulled back, he brought his hand with the fruit slowly to his mouth, took the whole strawberry between his lips and closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the mixed taste of fruit and pussy. 

He took another berry from the bowl. His eyes fixed on her dripping wetness, he brought the strawberry directly to her hole and pushed it in. Janet moaned. 

Robert grabbed for the chair behind him and sat down. He was level with her stomach now. Looking up at her, he winked before diving between her legs. A cry was torn from Janet’s lips when she felt his tongue flicking her clit and teasing her labia. Robert looked up and the sight alone of this man between her legs almost made her cum. She couldn’t take her eyes of him.

“Push out,” he commanded.

Damn, the man was filthy! And Janet loved it. She flexed her muscles and felt the berry move. 

“There it is,” Robert mumbled. He held her lips spread open with his two thumps, lowered his face – and caught the strawberry with his mouth. He closed his eyes, savoring the taste. 

Then, his fingers dipped into the bowl of cream. He brought them to her core and smeared the white substance all over her outer lips. With a little fantasy, it looked like she’d been thoroughly fucked and creampied. And the feeling of cool, sticky cream on her hot skin was incredible.

Robert took a strawberry, dipped it in the cream covering her clit and brought it up to her mouth. Janet obediently took it. He kept feeding her cream covered fruits, always making sure to replace any cream he had cleaned off her intimate area, sometimes including her breasts in the feast as well. 

Janet was on the edge of release already, but the final, releasing touch was still missing. She squirmed, but Robert only looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she stopped her movement. Again, he pushed a berry inside of her, his fingertip resting at her entrance for a while longer. Janet’s legs started to tremble as the position was somewhat uncomfortable, but she didn’t dare to move. She didn’t want to interrupt him in his filthy actions. 

“I think I’ve had enough strawberries for now. How about you?” he finally asked. 

She took a moment to answer. Her mouth was dry.

“Yes. I’ve had enough too,” she said, her voice raspy. 

Robert nodded – and went to town on her. Janet couldn’t stifle her passionate cries when he licked off all the cream that was covering her pussy. Robert wriggled his tongue into her, fishing for the last strawberry. Janet helped him by pushing with her internal muscles and he soon was chewing on the fruit while thoroughly cleaning the cream off her skin with his tongue. 

Janet couldn’t hold back and when he was lapping at her clit, she came with a cry, her hands fisting in his hair, pushing his face closer into her. Robert growled and doubled his effort, not letting off even after she’d come. 

Janet was merely whimpering at that point. She had laid back against the table, trying to squirm away from the tongue assaulting her overstimulated pearl. 

Robert let off, licking his lips. She was panting and sweating, her breath coming in gasps. 

“Have a glass of water,” Robert said and offered her a full glass that Janet downed in one go. 

Robert drank a bit of water too, then he took a sip of wine. He traced her outer lips with his fingers. 

“Still sticky. We have to remedy that,” he stated and before Janet could say or do anything, he brought a glass of water to her mound and slowly emptied it. 

Janet groaned. She twitched but stayed put. The sensation on her overstimulated flesh was pleasant. The water trickled down over her mound to her outer lips. Apparently, Robert couldn’t get enough of her pussy as the man leaned down again and lapped up the liquid. He concentrated on her labia for a while before teasing her entrance with his tongue. 

Finally, he licked her from her entrance to her clit. 

“I’d like to drink more wine now. Lean back a bit,” he instructed. 

Janet complied. She was mesmerized by the man who was so infatuated with her intimate regions. 

Robert drizzled a bit of the wine on her mound, lapping it up just as he had with the water earlier. Janet knew there was a puddle on the floor beneath them. They were making an awful mess, but she couldn’t care less at the moment. 

However, Robert seemed to finally have enough. He rose from the chair.

“Lay back, all the way” he whispered, pushing softly at her shoulders for her to lie down completely. 

She did as he asked. He was still fully clothed and fumbled with his pants. Seconds later, his glorious cock nudged at her pussy. He penetrated her agonizingly slow, making sure she felt every inch of the column of flesh spearing into her. It was so good to be finally filled! 

Holding onto her hips, Robert thrust himself into her in a slow, steady rhythm, his eyes trained on where their bodies were joined. 

“Mmh, thight!” he growled. 

He leaned forward to play with a breast for a bit, never ceasing the push and pull of his cock.

When he stood upright again, he took both her legs and pushed them upwards. Janet was now lying on her back on the table and Robert was fucking into her while he had both of her legs lying over one shoulder. 

“Ah yes!” he moaned. 

“Hold on to the table,” he instructed, and Janet stretched her arms to grab the other side of the wooden table. Her breasts were pushed upwards in this position and Robert took the opportunity to pinch her nipples. She cried out.

In response, Robert pushed her legs towards her chest. Janet was folded in half. Her knees pressed into her breasts and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe properly, due to her position. Nevertheless, she trusted that the doctor knew what he was doing.

Said doctor started to pound her harder, keeping pressure on her legs with both hands while watching his cock disappear between her lower lips.

“You’re gorgeous, dear. So wet and swollen and taking my cock so well,” he praised her. 

Janet felt herself clench around his shaft. The action made him gasp. And this was the moment Robert lost all self-control.

He was rutting into her in earnest now. The table was scrapping over the ground, moving with his hard thrusts. Janet was screaming. Robert brought one hand down to play with her clit while his other kept her legs in position. 

“I’m coming, so close, I’m coming!” Janet screamed, which only caused Robert to double his speed.

The sounds of their bodies were obscene. Janet couldn’t think straight. Her climax was so close, so close – and then it was there.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her. She could feel her inner walls fluttering around Robert’s thick cock, milking him for all he was worth. She heard his final shout, muffled, as though she was under water, and felt him spurt his come into her. 

It took her a while to come back down from her orgasmic high. Robert lay over her, panting. He pushed himself up and pulled out of her, leaving her empty. 

“You ok?” he asked breathlessly. 

Janet merely nodded. Her legs were now hanging over the edge of the table. She was certain she’d have sore muscles the following day. And not only sore muscles. The pounding Robert Laing had given her was truly spectacular. 

She sat up slowly. Robert was there, fully dressed while she was as good as naked. He held out another glass of water for her. Janet took it and looked at the mess they had made. 

Well, she could clean later. Or tomorrow morning. 

She looked at Robert who looked ready to leave. She didn’t want him to leave yet. She wanted to repeat this performance, and soon. Though not in the next hour or so.

“You can sleep here, if you want,” she offered, surprising herself almost as much as him.

He looked at her, skeptically. 

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now, I think you should know that,” he replied.

“Perfect. Neither am I. I just enjoy sleeping next to someone, sometimes” Janet shrugged and swallowed the last of the wine from the bottle.

“In that case, I already have an idea for breakfast,” he said, winking.

Janet laughed. She slowly got off the table and led him to her bedroom.


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janet wakes up alone in bed after a night with Doctor Laing. He told her he had an idea for breakfast and she's not disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! Smut (how surprising...)
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always welcome as they are the fuel for future writing. I have plans for more Laing, but if anyone has an idea or request about one of the stewardesses... let's hear it!
> 
> Thank you @we_dreamerz for beta-ing!

Janet had planned on waking Robert with a spectacular blowjob. However, when she woke up, she was alone in bed. The sheets were rumpled. She stretched lazily, reminiscing about last night. After their escapades on the dinner table, they had gone to bed. Janet had thought that maybe another round was in it for them, but somehow all they had done was cuddle naked and quickly fall asleep. She didn’t even wake up at night, at all, otherwise she would have woken Robert for another passionate session of fucking. 

Slowly, she got up. She felt sore in certain places and kept stretching like a cat on her way to the open kitchen, wrapped in only her robe.

The sight that greeted her there was nothing short of spectacular. Robert was in the process of making scrambled eggs. He had his back to her and wore only Su’s “kiss the cook”-apron and nothing else. His broad back and pert bottom looked mouthwatering. Janet felt a jolt in her middle. She hadn’t been sure if she’d be able to feel desire and lust so soon after last night’s events, but the view this morning convinced her otherwise. 

She sneaked up on him and pinched his ass. Robert yelped and turned to her. She grinned up at him.

“Good morning, Doctor Laing,” she whispered. She got up on her toes and gave him a peck on the lips. 

However, the quick kiss evolved into something else when he put down the pan he’d been handling and pulled her in a possessive hug, their tongues playing with each other. 

When he pulled away again, Janet felt almost dizzy.

“I have an idea for breakfast. I’m sure you’ll enjoy it,” he said huskily. 

Janet looked at him with big eyes. Robert grinned, grabbed a spoon and pressed the cold metal against her nipple. Janet squealed and realized only then that her robe had fallen open.

She adjusted it quickly as Robert chuckled.

Soon, he was done in the kitchen. Before bringing everything to the table, he took off the apron, standing in front of Janet completely naked and already semi hard. He had set the table already, though he’d only set it for one person. Janet frowned, but at that moment Robert took her by the hand. 

“You’ll sit on my lap during breakfast, dear Janet,” he explained. 

Janet raised her eyebrows.

“I’m sorry, what?” she asked. 

Robert chuckled again. He sat down in front of the only plate and turned towards her. He pulled Janet to stand between his spread legs. 

“Come on, you’ll have to take that robe off,” he said, gesturing towards her robe.

Janet grinned, turned around, peered over her shoulder and slid out of the garment. Very. Slowly. She wriggled her ass and let her hands run over her breasts, winking at Robert. She could see the effect she was having on the man. His erection already stood proud. A shiver went down her spine. She couldn’t wait to have his cock inside of her again.  
She wouldn’t have to wait long. 

“Come on, straddle me, facing the table,” Robert instructed. 

Janet was about to comply, but he stopped her before she could sit down properly. She was leaning back against his chest, held in a slightly awkward half standing, half sitting position.

“Let me prepare you,” he mumbled before she felt his fingers at her clit.

Janet cried out. The sudden stimulation was a bit much, though she enjoyed it immensely. Robert flicked her pearl quickly, the sensation causing her breath to quicken. His free hand soon wandered lower, two fingers gliding into her without much resistance. He pulled them out and brought them to his mouth.

“Mmh, so wet already! Delicious. I think you’re ready for me,” he explained.

He lined himself up with her wetness and let her slowly sink down on his hard cock. Janet gasped. The sudden stretch of his thick cock was a bit much and it hurt a tiny bit. 

Nevertheless, it felt sooo good! He went slow, took his time. When he was balls deep, she started to lift her pelvis again, but Robert stopped her. He only pushed her hips forwards a bit, then pulled her back. Janet moaned. She understood and started to rock in his lap, speared by his cock. 

“Now, let’s start breakfast!” Robert said, pulling her out of the lusty haze that threatened to swallow her. 

He seriously meant to eat, now?

It turned out: he did. During the whole meal Janet remained impaled on Robert’s hardness. From time to time, she tried to move faster but he stopped her quickly. He conversed with her while she was slowly rocking back and forth in his lap. He’d fondle a breast, play with the nipple, though seemingly paying attention to the conversation and nothing else. From time to time, he’d bring down his hand between her legs and play with her pussy, tracing her spread outer lips and the places where his cock disappeared into her tight flesh where she was stretched around him, up to her clit just to rub there for a bit.

After a while, she was a mess. All she wanted to do was slam herself onto his cock and drive them both to completion, but Robert wouldn’t allow it. He held her in an iron grip, only from time to time supporting her rocking motions by rocking his hips as well.

Janet was out of breath. She felt like this sweet torture went on forever. When Robert brought his fingers to her clit the next time, she moaned.

“Oh, please!” she whimpered. 

The bastard only chuckled and withdrew his hand again. 

Finally, they had both finished eating. Janet tried to rock faster, but Robert held her back again. Instead of moving his hips, he somehow managed to move their chair backwards, further from the table. 

“Lean forwards. Brace your hands on the edge of the table,” he instructed Janet. 

She did as she was told and felt Robert’s large hands at her butt cheeks. He was pulling them apart, likely watching where his glistening cock impaled her. 

“Stay still,” he said. 

Janet tried to do as he said. He began to slowly rock into her, still holding her cheeks apart. 

“Roll the candle in margarine and hand it to me,” he instructed. 

What?? 

She looked back at him over her shoulder. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Shrugging, Janet grabbed the candle from last evening. It had only burned down half, then extinguished. She did as he wanted, covering it in a layer of margarine, then reached back and gave him the candle.

“Thank you. Now, brace your hands on the table again and lean forward a bit,” he said.

Janet was curious and complied. She felt the sticky candle against her butt crack. She gasped. Robert didn’t move, clearly giving her time to stop him. She didn’t. He moaned, then one end of the candle was being pressed against her other hole. Janet whimpered. She’d done anal before, but not for a while. She tried to relax as much as possible. 

When the candle finally breached her, both Robert and she moaned loudly. She felt so full, her pussy stretched wide with his big cock, the candle sticking in her ass being moved by Robert. In and out. In and out. He started as slow rhythm of pounding upwards and Janet complied. Soon, they moved in sync. The wet noises, the pornographic moans and the soft clattering of cutlery on the table was a wonderful soundtrack to their fucking. 

Robert’s thrusts became faster and Janet became louder. One of his hands wandered to her clit again, flicking his fingers now in earnest. 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! So close, so close, ah!” she whimpered high-pitched.

“Oh yes,” Robert replied hoarsely, shoving himself as deep inside her as possible. His one hand kept working her pearl while his other held her close as he came deep inside her. 

The feeling of his hot cum combined with his groans and the work of his hand drove Janet over the edge as well. 

With a cry of pure pleasure, she came, convulsing around him.

They sat like this for a moment, Janet slumped back against Robert, both panting, trying to come down again. She moved carefully, getting up from her seat on his lap. The candle slipped out of her, as did his cum. She felt utterly debauched. 

Without another word, she grabbed Robert’s hand and pulled him to the bathroom. The walk-in shower was big enough for two. She had no intention of another fuck session, just wanted to clean her sticky skin. 

When they were both clean, Robert took his leave. They agreed to maybe do this again, sometime in the future. Janet sighed as she closed the door behind him. It had been the best dinner she’d had so far.


End file.
